I'm An Amazing SpiderMan
by BloodRobert
Summary: Story about a teen with a not to great life who one day gains powers to make a difference. Now if he can only figure out how to be a normal teenager. Many OCs. Large collabe of marvel characters. And this Spidey has more problems then just villians and highschool.


**Blood: Hey guys, this story is gonna be a self-made story of Spider-Man that my cousin thought was a good idea, it's gonna have all OCs. (mostly) This chapter is gonna start off the story with one chapter so it won't be updated until I return from boot camps in December, so for anyone who likes the idea of this story I will surely be updating this story when I return. And for my read of my Highschool DxD story, I will be writing before I go and will update all the chapters once I come back. So there will be more updates. So now on to the story!**

**I do not own any of Marvel! T_T Please read and review, I'll be taking all reviews into my ideas for my stories!**

**-Chapter 1: An Almost Perfect Day-**

Trees keep passing by one by one. The sound of a car motor is roaring with a radio on. These sounds and scenes have been repeating for a little over an hour. It's a boring pattern. One that will always been seen once or twice on a trip. It was night time right now, and it was raining…..

"….bert…..Rob….Robert!"

An all too familiar voice called me out of my thoughts. It was none other than my antic younger sister Jacinda.

"Wha-what?"

"We were just talking about what we're gonna do once we get to Uncle Dick's and Aunty Beth's."

In the car were my mother, father, older sister, her daughter, my younger sister, and my younger brother. And I, Robert Berry, just an average 8 year old was reading a book on biology and chemistry.

"I'm just going to do what I always do, hang out with Amy and study."

"Geez, you are so boring!"

"Whatever."

"You two are always nit picking."

My older sister Cassie chimed in as me and Jacinda were arguing. I ignored what my sisters were saying and continued reading my book. Reading science always seems to keep me entertained. And this long trip to NYC is the best time for me to read my books.

"Come on Robert!~ I'm bored!~"

My sister continued complained while tugging on my hair and poking my face.

"Knock it off!"

"Cut it out you two! You'll wake up Tyreis and Jalena."

"You guys better listen to your mother or we can head back home."

My mom, Cathrine, yelled to us from the front seat. As my dad, Wynn, threatened as he continued to sleep.

"She started it!"

"Naw uhh! Robert won't play with me!"

"I did not!"

I threw my book at her! It bounced off her head and-

*SKID* *CRASH!*

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh, *sob* mom!? Dad!? *couch cough*"

Everything hurts. I can't see. My glasses are broken. My small body can barley move. What's this I'm touching? It's bigger than me. It has something wet but warm all over it. It's red. Blood? But what is this? I know this, I've touched this befor-mommy?

"So, Robert, do you have any plans for when you get to Queens?"

A man in a suit driving a black car was talking to me as we drove through familiar scenery.

"Hey~, what's wrong? You've been really quiet since we got on this road."

"…..I don't like this road. Bad memories."

This road holds nothing but bad memories for me. This road is where I caused my families' car to crash. On that rainy night, two years ago, I was the only survivor of that crash.

"So this is the road?...right."

As we drove on this road, those were the only words spoken. Since the crash I've been living with friends here and there, but just last week my Uncle Dick and Aunty had papers filled out to become my guardians.

After we got past the road this guy, David, started trying to have a conversation again.

"So, do you have any friends up in Queens?"

"Yeah, Amy is Uncle Dick and Auntie's daughter and we've been best friends since forever. And there's Sheldon we're ok. Plus I hear my friends from back home are going to move up close by too."

"Wow, then that makes you pretty luck! Hey! That book, you've been reading it for this whole trip, what is it about?"

"It's a book about higher level science. It has biology, chemistry, and even physics. It's around collage level so it's pretty long."

"Wow! That must mean you're pretty smart for your age right?"

"….right. I can see where this is going. *sigh*"

Things went like this for the whole trip…I really don't like this guy. He'd ask a question and I'd answer. But the questions just never stopped! What's with this guy! Just let me read my book!

Before I left, a friend of mine, Daniel Shalom, got into an accident. He was a track star and a foot ball player, but one day he ran into a local construction site and a forklift crashed into some chemicals that caused him to lose his site. He, his mother, and his nephew are moving up to Hell's Kitchen, to start a new life…..just like me.

I almost finished my book when we arrived at the house. I checked myself over in the mirror. There wasn't much I could do. My dark brown hair has grown long and messy, half way covering my eyes and ears while running down the back of my neck. I had to wear glasses since for as long as I can remember which covers my goldish colored eyes and my skin is a light tan thanks to my mother being Italian and my father being African-American.

Uncle Dick, Aunty and Amy were standing outside were waiting outside. Uncle Dick was tall, I mean like really tall! He was around 6'5 ft tall! He was in his 40s, his hair had started turning from black to grey. He was a slightly thick around the stomach but he was a foreman at a construction company. He was of German decent with sky blue eyes. To most people he would seem intimidating, but to me he was the softy Uncle Ben who would always find a way to make me smile.

Then there's Aunty Beth. Her parents are from Italy and when she was growing up; she learnt how to make the greatest food I have ever tasted. She even works as the head chief at a local restaurant. She has long flowing brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is pretty short compared to Uncle Dick, towering at around 5'2. The craziest part was she was only 28! Dad use to say that Uncle Dick; "Scored the jack pot".

Finally there's Amy, me and her are the same age and have been best friends since we were like two years old. She had jet black hair that came down to her shoulder, eyes just like her father's, and pale white skin. They said she got her hair from her grandfather but it didn't matter to me what she looked like, she was still just Amy, my best friend in the whole world.

Even if I call them family, we're not related by blood. Uncle Dick and my dad grew up together and since then, they've been like family to each other. And now, we pretty much are.

"Well, Robert, this is where we say good bye. Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like-"

*drip*

"Huh?"

A water drop had landed on my forehead. But I'm still in the car. How the.

"Hey David, did you open the sun-"

He was gone! Wait! Everything was gone! The scenery and everything! I was just standing there in nothingness.

*drip* *drip*

More drops started falling down until it was raining. What is going on? Wait, what's that? In the distance there was something there. It looked like a car, it looked like it crashed.

I started running to the crash site, I don't know why, I just did. I know this, I've seen this before. I didn't even notice that I was standing in front of the same scene from "that" time.

My families' bodies were lying in front of me, cold, unmoving, and covered in blood. Why? Why do I have to see this again?

"Why?"

Their bodies! They started talking with a pain in their voice.

"Why did you do this to us? Why? Why? Robert!"

Stop! I don't want this! I don't want to see this! Someone make it stop!

*drip*

I opened my eyes to find a familiar scenery. A ceiling with pipes spread over it. I was in my room. After I moved in with Uncle Dick and Aunty, 5 years ago, I moved into the basement. And the water pipe is leaking….again, but this time, over my bed.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh-"

I let out a noise of being annoyed. I got up from the bed and put a cup where the water was dropping to. I went over to my desk on the other side of the room and grabbed some dough like stuff that I named flub. It's pretty cool! If you start mushing it up a chemical reaction start that shortly after you stop it connects to a surface and can even clog leaks! It can't get stuck to flesh…I go to fix that little bug, lol.

I walked over to the pipe and put the flub over the leak and in seconds it was sealed. Now time to get ready for school, or as I like to call it, my personal hell on earth.

Que music! –"Riot", by Three Days Grace.

Got myself ready for the day, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on my glasses, dressed and grabbed my daily supplies: books, camera, skateboard, i-phone, keys to the house, lunch money, and the remote to the locks I added to the basement windows and doors.

"Alright all set!"

It's a little bit early but I like to get there before "someone" I know gets there. I crawled out of the basement door that led outside and started skating down the street on my board. I avoided everything that got in my way to school, I only fell three times! A new personal best!

I made it to school when the buses started showing up so I better head inside. On my way inside I saw my best male-friend. Samuel Dunn, or Sam or Sammy to his friends. He is the son of the giant company that works with all types of things! He is next in line for the company's ownership so he is like loaded with money. But that isn't why we are friends. It first started with us playing Call of Duty together and didn't notice who the other was till I was tutoring him in science and he pulled out the game.

He is about 5'9 ft. tall, 15 years old, short wavy brown hair, green eyes, and he is Caucasian. An average looking teen.

Bad idea! Even with all the time we killed playing games we forgot to study. Though I didn't need it, he on the other hand did, and well, I "helped" him on the test I was supposed to tutor him for. And since that day, we've been best buds.

"Hey! Redd, what are you doing here so early? Normal you just make it in before the bell rings."

Sam spoke in the same upbeat voice he always uses. Oh yeah, my nickname. Redd, it started while we were watching Judge Dredd with our group and I use to always wear red shirts. And since I could do the best Dredd impression…..well I think you can fill in the rest. Dredd = Redd. *wink wink*

"Yeah, I got up earlier than normal. Plus it's not bad to show up early every now and again."

Sam and I started to walk as we talked about whatever was on TV last night: Family Guy, South Park, Tosh. O and so on. When we arrived at my locker, "that person" showed up…..great.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't King of nerds, Puny-Berry."

Ugghh! This guy. Sheldon Thomson, aka Blaze, we use to be friends until he joined the football team and ended following the crowd and now he is the number one bull in the whole school. With me being his main target. Someone needs to give this man a prize!

Come on down! Sheldon Thomson! You have just gain the award for being the biggest jerk in your school!

The picture of me handing him a golden award entered my head. Man I wish I could just turn things around once! But I was never really good at any sports so I just stuck to science.

"Hope you enjoy your now home! I picked it out just for you!"

Blaze yelled with pride in his voice as he crammed me into my locker. Man this is getting old!

Seconds after Blaze left, my locker door opened up to reveal another one of my good friends. Dashawn "Shawn" Saunders. He is African American, 5'7 ft. tall, 16 years old, with dark brown eyes, and had a perm with a fade haircut. Shawn was one of the guys who was well known for "you know whating" with a large present of the girl in the school.

We became friends in middle school when he moved to Manhattan to stay with his cousin. We have a similar sense of humor which caused us to become friends extremely quickly.

"Man, Redd, why don't you do something about him already? Anyone of us would gladly take care of him for you."

Shawn was talking to me as I climbed out of the locker and dusted myself off.

"Naw, I don't want to lower myself to his level or anyone of you to be dragged down that low for me."

I spoke as I started to walk off to my first period class.

"Man, I really worry about him sometimes."

"I can hear you."

Sam spoke to Shawn but it was loud enough for me to hear. Jeez, I can look out for myself! Have some faith!

I walked into my first period class and sat down in my seat near the front. Man, today is gonna be one of those days. Well at least there was some good news! Already! Near the beginning of the year, for being one of the top schools in the state, we get to go to Dunn labs! Yeah, Sam's dad owns the place, but we're never allowed to go in because "that is now place for children" so he says.

But now I can go and see everything that goes on in-

*SMACK!*

"Ouch! Who smacks someone with a book?!"

"It's for coming to school while living me behind."

The one who spoke to me was Amy. Uuuuhhh, what's with her? She always gets mad at me for coming to school late and now she gets mad at me for coming to school early without telling her. What's her deal?!

Amy wasn't the same little girl she used to be. Now her hair was long and she dyed the tips red. She was about 5'4 ft. tall, so she was about an inch shorter than me. Yeah, I'm short! I know but I'm still growing so cut me some slack! She was beautiful and had great fashion. Why she wanted to hang out with me instead of with the popular kids is beyond me.

"Man, I come to school early and you're mad at me! Is it your time of the month or someth-"

*SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

Ow. Ow. Ow. Why me? Did I say something wrong? Now she's ignoring me while puffing her cheeks and looking in a different direction. Why are you so mad?!

*ding dong*

Ah! The bell rang, finally class can start.

"Ok, now for the field trip that will be held tomorrow. Everyone needs to be here at 8 or you won't be taking the trip and while be doing work here. So don't miss that bus. That's all for now, class dismissed!"

Mr. Berk informed us of the field trip. There is no way I'm missing this trip! I'm pumped!

Everyone got up out of their seats and started exiting the room. Amy is still ignoring me. Man I really did something to make her mad this time. Boy, I just don't get women.

"Hey did you hear about the DareDevil?"

I heard people talking as I walked through the hallway. Right now, the DareDevil was the hot topic of the city. Some guy dresses up like a devil and takes out criminals. Kind of funny and weird at the same time.

"Hey, Redd, day dreaming again?"

Wow! My friend Daniel snuck up on me again. I don't know how he always finds me. He is 5'8 ft. tall, he's African American, extremely short black hair, and HE'S BLIND! How does someone who's blind not only find me in a hallway of people but also sneak up on them. I dare someone to tell me!

"Jeez, make some noise when to come up behind someone. Wait! Why would you think I was day dreaming?"

He just shrugged his shoulders as her spoke.

"No reason. You're just always day dreaming."

Huh. Good to know. Well at least the blind guy tells me.

"Come on, I need you to fix something for me."

"Fine."

Daniel led the way as he took me toward a class room that wasn't used anymore.

"I need you to fix my phone for me. The voice command broke."

Yeah, one of those days.

The school day went the same as it always does. Blaze bullies me, Amy get mad at me then forgives me at lunch, tutoring Sam, and hanging out with friends.

Now it's time to have some me time! I hit some switches by my computer and all the locks on the windows and doors I made and installed locked. I cranked up the by stereo and turned on computer and PS3.

I was entering full gaming mode. With this I can relax and enjoy myself for about an hour before I go to bed. Tomorrow I have to be up early so that I don't miss the bus. I will full enjoy myself at the labs. Tomorrow everything will be perfect. Nothing will go wrong. Perfect, just perfect.

Ok, I remembered everything! I got up early I walked to school with Amy, I dodged Blaze in the hallway, I made it to class on time, no one asked me to fix anything, and now I'm on the bus headed to the place I always wanted to go.

"I can't believe we have to go to some stupid science lab! We should have gone somewhere fun!"

The meat head that said that was the best friend of Blaze and fellow bully to number 1. He is a muscle head and running back for are football team. They became friends when Blaze joined the football team and became star quarter back. So was born the Brainless Brothers.

"I'm bet the busted berry is happy to be going! Loser!"

So what if I'm happy to be going! You like football! You don't see me insulting what you like!

"Shut up! So what if he likes science! At least he has a future!"

Amy was the one that stood up and defended me? Why? It not like it's worth the air. Why is she always trying to defend me?

"Man, you're always quick to defend him Amy. Why do you hang out with that loser when you got the looks to be around people like me?"

"Because I don't care about status and he is a better man then you can ever be. And don't call me Amy! Only my friends can call me that, you half brained energy bar!"

Wow, is that what was running through her head? Everyone was stunned. Even me! I never saw that coming. Then Sam's laughter broke the silence. Figures he's the first to laugh. I look at Amy and she was looking at the window silently. I think it was from the angle I was looking at her but I looked like she was blushing?

We arrived at the labs without a problem. So far, so good. The tour was amazing! We got to see weapon development, medical technology, and now we're on genetic engineering.

"Behind these doors are our very own geneticly engineered spiders. They create webs that are used for wiring; we even use them in this building. These spiders are the first step to improving human abilities. Now over here-"

The tour guide was leading the group away but me and Sam stayed behind and tried to get a better look at the spiders.

"Why did they have to be spiders? But I really want to see them~."

I was trying to get a good look but I couldn't see them. I kind of have a fear of spiders but I really want to get a close look of these spiders.

"Hey, I have the pass code if you want a better look."

"Yes! I want to see them! Really, really badly~…..really, really badly~~~~."

Sam asked me a question and I answered without hesitation. I really want to see those spiders! I really want to! I wanted to so bad that I was shaking him by his shoulders. After I let him go he typed in the code and opened the door.

We ran inside so that no one saw what we were doing. Muhahahahaha! I've waited years to see this! Now I can enjoy myself to the fullest!

"Redd, let's not stay here. If my dad or one of the workers see us-"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know, just give me a second."

Sam was looking around with a nervous look on his face. But right now I really want to get a look at these spiders. Cool! These spiders look like a new breed of black widow. They have some red and blue coloring on their opisthosoma. That's their abdomen for those who don't know.

Their webs looked so complex. The spiders aren't in containers so I guys that the spiders won't try to escape without a reason. I want to touch their webs! I wonder what it feels like.

I started to stick out my hand to touch one of the webs when the spider that was on the webs jumped of and landed on my head!

"Aaahhhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Hold still! Stop moving!"

I was trying to get the spider off and Sam tried to help me. Ouch! I think it bit me on the back of my neck!

"I can't find it anywhere. I think it's gone."

Sam spoke as he looked me over.

"Hey I think I bit me. Do you see any bite?"

I asked him as I showed him where I felt the pain.

"I don't see anything. Maybe you just imagined it? Either way, it looks like you're alright."

That's a relief. I thought I was gonna die. Who knows what that spider could be capable of.

"If you're done with this adventure, can we go back now?"

"Yeah. I think I had enough of an adventure for one day."

We headed out and locked the door. Maybe no one will notice. Either way we snuck back into the group, seems no one noticed that we left.

"Hey, where did you two go? You guys were gone for like 5 minutes."

Off course Amy would notice. She always notice when I do something. Figures.

"We had to go to the bathroom. We ended up playing around in there though, right Sam?"

"Y-yeah, the bathrooms here are giant and we ended up playing dodge ball with the toilet paper."

I think I was a good lie but by the look of Amy's face, I could tell she didn't believe us.

"Fine, I'll take your word for now. But, I'll be watching you two till we leave. Understand?"

" "Yes ma'am!" "

Me and Sam saluted as we replied. The rest of the trip was pretty boring. The spiders were pretty cool. I wonder what happened to that spider? Speaking of the spider. I slowly started to feel sick since I had that "encounter" with that spider. Maybe it's all in my head.

I final got home. I saw Uncle Dick and Aunty but I didn't feel good at all. I just said good night and headed off to bed. What's wrong with me? I feel so cold. I can't stop shaking. I can barely stand.

What's happening to me? What's-

*Thud*

Crap. I fell right next to my bed. I'm so tired. I can't….even….move. Oh man,…..I'm…losing… Man….and ….today…..was….almost…perfect….

**To be continued…..**


End file.
